Chocolate Camp
by Eyebrows3
Summary: This may seem kinda weird, but when Charlie Bucket get's sent to a Camp, he meets a couple of people he never though to see again


"Camp! your joking, you wouldn't send me to a monstrosity such as this," a certain rich brunette practically screamed at her parents.  
After the Wonka tour her parents had to take action,they had taken all of the things she had demanded and told her that when she wanted something she said Please and Thank you, they now had eased up a bit. Veruca Salt was now enrolled in Mayville Academy and was about to enjoy a summer packed with slumber parties, dates, and of course, SHOPPING! But now!  
"I'm sorry, Darling, but we think it might be good idea for you to get some fresh air!" Ms. Salt gushed.  
"That and I don't want you hanging around that brash Jason fellow," her dad concluded.  
"Daddy!"  
Jason was Veruca's boyfriend. He was captain of the Soccer team, and he sure looked hot without a shirt, That was good enough for her,..but not for her dad . He had a decent job but with is pervertish comments and vocabulary like 'cool' and 'dude', he was as bad as last weeks garbage.  
"The bus will be here tomorrow at eight, so I suggest you start packing, oh, and make sure to bring the packed lunch," replied Mr. Salt as he held out a pink bag tied with ribbon.  
"okay, daddy, I'm sorry for throwing a fit," the teenager then pecked both of her parents on the cheek and ran up the stairs to begin packing. Trying to decide on which bikini she should bring.

Boring, that was what camp was going to be. Especially for a specific tall know-it all.  
"As long as I can bring some of my books."  
After Mike Tevee's experience in the Chocolate factory, his parents decided to switch from television to books, it would be better for him! Mike was now in love with books, reading as many as he can at a time. In fact they sold their TV in order to make a library in it's place.  
"You can bring as many books as you can pack,but son, do remember, try to have fun," Mr Tevee asked meekly.  
"Okay dad."  
"We are gonna miss you," his mother added.  
"I'm going you guys too, come here," Mike said as he leaned down to hug his parents.  
"Well I guess you have to start packing, the bus is going to be by at seven tomorrow morning."  
Summer camp meet Mike Tevee.

Starving. All because of the disgusting food at camp. But the jock redhead didn't know for sure. For he had never been to the camp, but it is camp, and we all know that in the wilderness there's basically no good food.  
After The Gloop's experience in the chocolate factory, Augustus completely quit sweets, seriously, I'm not joking, he went cold cookie. He somehow found satisfaction in vegetables, he still ate a lot though. Being the #1 quarter back, you can't afford to move down a weight class. But it was carrots and celery now.  
"Mother, what time will the bus be here?" Augustus said in his thick German Accent.  
"It'll be here tomorrow morning at 7:30, oh do please enjoy yourself, honey bun," he mother replied nearly suffocating him in a hug.  
Augustus smiled sheepishly, and smuggled a couple of bags of carrot sticks from the fridge.  
"Maybe this will help me last the summer."

"Camp! really! Thank you so much!" A handsome, green-eyed brunette said as he tackled his mother in a hug. She chuckled a little bit.  
"Thank your friend, Mr. Wonka, it was his idea."  
"I know that, but you are the one who's letting me go! This is going to be so much fun!"  
After Charlie Bucket won the factory, he now worked part-time there. You know, hauling boxes, collecting flavors, and his favorite, taste-testing.  
He grew some muscles, and his hair was now a little bit shabbier, but other than that he was pretty much the same.  
"Try to make new friends okay, you teens today,the bus comes at nine," Grandpa Joe lectured.  
"Okay, I'll try,"Charlie beamed, thinking of all the things that could happen at the camp.

This was going to be bad. A pretty, blue, teenage girl knows that it will. In fact the only reason that she was being sent to camp was because she wasn't wanted there.  
It's a hard life when everyone thinks your a freak, all because of a mistake you made, no not a mistake she made, a mistake that her mom made. Violet Beauregard was strong, stronger than any one else thought. Angry red tear stains stuck to her face, she thought *this summer is going to be over fast, then you can come home where you'll be treated like the freak you are* She then got out a medium sized backpack and began to pack for her trip to camp. *you better hurry, she's going to hit you again if you miss the bus at 8:30* Violet sighed and tried to find something to distract her from the pain.


End file.
